Mistakes
by LoveTherapy
Summary: "Sakura' He said looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Good, she's awake" Tsunade stated, grabbing the clipboard and writing somthing down. Sasukes grip on her tightened. "Sakura...how are feeling, does it hurt anywhere?" Sakura looked fearfull. She snatched her hand out of the mans grip. "Sakura?" "W-who are you...a-and how do you know me?" Sasukes world shattered.
1. Brave?

A/N: Ok what's up, LoveTherapy me I'm working on 'Chainsaws and cookies 2 right now so no need to worry. Alright anyways I'm gonna start on the story 'Mistakes' mkay? Mkay. Shall we begin?

Me: Oh yeah before I forget, NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Naruto: Natsumi-I mean 'LoveTherapy' does not own me.

Me: Good boy...here's a treat.

Naruto: Yeah, RAMEN!

XX

Mistakes

Chapter One

'Brave'

xx

'Just...Just be brave' She thought.

''SAKURA, WAIT!'' He shouted.

'Don't look back, don't let him see you cry' Her fast walking turned to running, and then a full blown sprint.

She ran until she couldn't hear him any more, she didn't even stop at her own house. She only went where her feet took her.

xx

'Knock, knock, knock'

''Ugh, who the hell is at my door at 10:00 at night?'' Ino complained. The blonde picked her self up off the bed slowly.

'Knock, knock, knock'

''IM COMING!'' About twenty seconds later she was at the door. Ino swung it open with a frown. 'Who the hell-' Her thoughts were cut short when she saw her best friend at the door hugging herself, shaking.

"Sakura why are you here, while it's raining?" She pulled her friend inside, then noticed water on her cheeks. Not just from the rain but from crying. ''SAKURA...are you alright, who hurt you, the girls and I will FUCKING KILL THEM!"

Sakura took a seat on the couch, trying her best not to get water on it.

''He did, Ino''

''Who, who hurt you?"

''...And I don't get why...I...I didn't do anything.'' Sakura hugged herself tighter as fresh tears streamed down her face.

Ino hugged her and tried to calm her.''Shhh...it's ok, now tell me who you're talking about, tell me the whole story''

Sakura looked up, face still tearstained. She 'sniffed' and began the story that broke her heart.''Well I...I guess it started when...''

*FLASHBACK*

Sakura was making her way towards her boyfriends house.

''I really hope he likes my gift, and I hope he forgives me.''

Well last week Sasuke and her got into an argument because some boy tried to 'hit it up' with her. Yeah, sound weird, but Sasuke is very, and I mean VERYprotective. They haven't talked to eachother since then. So since today was his birthday she decided to buy a gift and apologize, hopefull that he'll do the same.

The small gift she had in her hand was a tomato keychain that had 'S+S' inscribed on it, in black letters. Sakura kissed it and stuffed it in her pocket.

She finally made her way to the house before knocking on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer. Worry in her eyes she quickly pulled out the spare key Sasuke gave her for her last birthday. Somthing about trust or something.

In the living room, she saw no signs of damage. She thought he was in the shower maybe, until she heard a groan. 'Why is Sasuke-kun groaning?' She thought. She began to worry a lot.'Is he hurt?' She wasted no time to get to his room. "Sasuke-kun are you al-?" The sight she saw horrified her. He was there, not alone, both him and her, naked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. Sasukes eyes widened as he saw Sakura. He wrapped the blanket around himself and went to her.

"Sakura, let me explain.'' Sasuke begged.

Sakura was frozen, she couldn't move. When Sasuke reached out to her is when she snapped out of her daze.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura screamed at him.

"No, Sakura please listen.'' The plead in his voice almost had Sakura forgive him, but she quickly went back to her earlier state.

"I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU, YOU...YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled and ran out, trying to stay brave.

''Sakura please...'' The girl in the bed long forgotten.

Sakura fished his present out of her pocket and threw it at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor. Sasuke bent down to pick it up, but when he looked up she was gone.

''SAKURA, WAIT!" Sasuke yelled except noone was there.

*FLASHBACK END*

Sakura glared at the floor.

"So that's what happend?" Ino asked slowly nodded.

Ino smiled a huge smile before hugging her tightly. ''Well to bad for him for not realising how stupid he is for losing you.''

Sakura giggled.

Ino was happy to make her best friend laugh.''How about we call the rest of the girls and get some icecream?" By now the rain had stopped.

"This late?'' Sakura asked idioticly.

"The icecream's in my fridge idiot'' Ino said in a sing song voice.

Sakura sat there and blushed. ''I knew that.''

''SURE you did...anyways, let's call up Tenten and Hinata, we need someone to ease the tension in here, it feels like a graveyard.''

All Sakura did was laugh.

xx

''Sasuke-kun'' The girl on the bed purred seductively. Sasuke turned to the redhead on the bed.

"Get out.''

''But Sasuke-kuuuun'' She pouted. Sasuke turned to her. His eyes blazed with anger.

"I said...TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted, she smirked without him noticing. ''Ok'' She said with fake sadness, picking up her clothing and heading out. Sasuke sat on his bed, still naked but wrapped in his blanket. Putting his arm over his eyes.

'What have I done?'

xx

Karin on the other hand was on her bed. Flipping her phone up, typing in a number, and typing three simple words.

'Phase one...complete'

XX

Ok first chapter done. Sorry but I'm like a total Karin hater. Anyways stay tuned my lovelys.

-LoveTherapy


	2. Friendly Support?

A/N: I am litteraly giving myself homework by writing this story, and it's friggin hard. IM IN THE ADVANCED CLASS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! I mean seriously...Ahem...anyways the first chapter wasen't that good, someone said I need better grammer, yeah I agree, so I'll try better ok, sorry if I dissapoint. Just get on with the story.

Naruto: Natsumi-chan does not own me.

XX

Mistakes

Friendly support

xx

''HE DID WHAT?"

''Tenten please calm down''

''NO, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN SOMTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS?!

The girls were currently in Inos house, eating cookies and cream icecream. Who said Sakuras favorite flavor was strawberry? Sakura just finished telling Hinata and Tenten what happened over the Uchihas house and Tenten was going on about how she would 'kill' the Uchiha brat. The three other girls just tried to calm her down. I mean seriously she wouldn't really try to kill Sasuke for real...

...Right...?

Anyways after a steamed Tenten cooled down...more like ducktaped to the mouth, thanks to Ino, the girls began to encourage Sakura to get a new man. The problem was...she didn't want another man.

She wanted Sasuke.

''Come ON girl, he cheated that means it's done'' This was said by Ino.

''Yeah'' Said Tenten, removing her duktape and glaring at Ino.''He moved on, so should you''

''Y-yeah Sakura h-he basicaly showed y-you h-himself'' Can you guess who that was said by?

Sakura smiled at her friends, she could always count on them to make her feel better. She took a big spoonfull of icecream.

''Soooo'' said Ino with a michevious grin. ''Shall we declare a boyfriend application list?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Hinata giggled. Sakura grinned.

She absolutly loved her friends.

xx

He absolutly hated his friends.

They were currently in his household and Naruto was scolding him.

''WHAT THE...YOU MEAN... 'ACCIDENTLY' CHEATED HER..HOW THE...?!''

Sasuke covered his ears, and glared at the 'yeller'.

''Dobe stop, your making my ears bleed, you even forgot some words in that sentence.'' Naruto lost his temper, yes he NOW lost his temper. Sasuke could tell by the way his eyes turned deadly.

"You son of a-'' Naruto started.

''ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Both boys turned to see Neji glaring at them. ''You guys are being really inmature right now.''

''Shut up white eyed freak'' Naruto not realizing what he said until now, quickly covered his mouth.

Neji turned towards Naruto so slow, it almost looked robotic.

'' . . ?" Yep, that's the day Naruto, being nineteen years old, wet himself.

"It...it was am accident I...I swear.'' Neji, being...Neji did not belive him. Three seconds later all you could hear down the hallway we're Narutos screams that consisted of...

''NEJI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...I'M SORRRRYYYYYY!''

Back in Sasukes room, he and Shikamaru was left. Sasuke turned to said person.

"Look dude'' was said by Shikamaru.''You messed up, big time''

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Shikamaru continued. ''Buy her flowers, chocolate, be romantic, write a poem, just make it up to her.'' Shikamaru then got up to leave but was stopped by Sasukes voice.

''How do you know so much about these...things''

The lazy ass replied slowly.''My mom forced me to watch a chick flick with her last week because her friend who was supposed to come, called sick, and my mom didn't want to waste money'' Then he left.

Sasuke made an 'o' gesture with his mouth before Neji came in dragging a bruised Naruto.''I'll leave him with you'' said Neji, throwing Naruto towards Sasukes feet and leaving.

Sasuke sighed. ''Naruto you truely are an idiot''

''Hey its not my fault, it was the heat of the moment, ya see?"

''No I really don't, anyways grab your purse-''

''Froggy wallet''

''-were going shopping''

''That was so gay''

SMACK

''Ow teme what was that for?"

"Your stupidity''

''My what''

''Exactly''

While Naruto was on the floor rubbing his injury, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Hurry up dobe''

''But my head hurts''

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever...now where's the nearest flower shop?"

xx

''Ok let's go over the 'boytoy list''' Ino said grabbing a pen and some paper.

''Ooooh I know a perfect boy to start out with'' Tenten cheered with a clap.

"Who?" asked a curious Sakura.

Tenten leaned foward, gesturing the other three closer with her finger. When she didn't say anything, the girls got annoyed.

''WELL'' said an aggravated Ino.

Tenten glared. ''I was trying to be dramatic''

''Dramatic or annoying?"

Tenten rolled her eyes but quickly smirked and cleared her throat.

''Lee''

Sakura sighed.

This could NOT end well.

XxX

A/N: Yeah second chapter done. I know it was short but I really hope this is better. The next will be longer I promise. Oh and if people could tell me what boy Sakura should consider first for the boyfriend application, or what flowers you want Sasuke to choose, that would be nice. ( Sakura will not end up with Lee )Anyways RR.

~LoveTherapy


	3. Truth Under Sasukes Mistake?

A/N: Ok so yeah the whoe sleep with Karin stuff will be explained in this chapter, so yeah.

Me-Nauto, if you please.

Naruto-Natsumi-chan does NOT own me.

XxX

Mistakes

Truth under Sasukes mistake

xx

P.s-Its Saturday

xx

''AHHHHH, IM SOOORRRRYYYY!"

Well that was a great way to start the day, wasen't it?

The morning after Sasuke declared to go shopping, ( witch was oh so thoughtfully comented by Naruto ) he recomended Inos parents shop. Not even five full minutes in there, Naruto being the idiot he is, managed to break a vase without even touching it.

*FLASHBACK*

''Goodmorning ramen'' Naruto stretched out his arms, while getting off the guest room bed. Walking to Sasukes kitchen, he pulled out a pack of ramen, tearing the plastic off, and pouring boiling water in. (bear with me, I haven't made ramen in a while)

Sasuke walked in just when Naruto took his ''breakfast'' out of the microwave.

''Oi, Naruto get your purse-''

"Froggy walet'' Naruto corrected.

He took a forkfull of ramen.

''-were going shopping''

Now Sasuke didn't know if Naruto choked on his food...or his own spit at his words, but he damn well knew he wasn't gonna be the one to clean it up.

''L-look Sasuke, I'm not gay like you so...''

Sasukes left eye twitched.

''You BAKA, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the house by his hair.

10 minutes later

''Inos shop...we're going to Inos shop?" Naruto complained.

His shoulders were slumped, as he took a look of disdain on his face.

''Whats wrong with that?" asked Sasuke.

''Because I always break somthing,and get chased around the store with a broom''

''Then don't break stuff this time''

Naruto started to walk backwards while talking to his bestfriend.

''That not possible...I was born to-''

The sentence wasn't finished because Naruto had stumbled into a picture frame that held a photo of Ino and her parents, which fell to the floor, causing the blonde to slip,knocking over a lamp that fell backwards, hiting one of the beautiful antique vases.

Sasuke sighed.

Inos mother had just walked in, dropping her flowers to the floor. Her glare could make Danzo run for his ''mommy''.

Sasuke sighed again when Mrs. Yamanaka grabbed a broom.

This will be a long day.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

So here we are, a minute later, as Naruto gets chased around with a broom, braking more antique furniture.

Sasuke wandered over to the desk where Ino stood. Suprisingly he was met with a very intense glare. His eyes would have widened, I mean if he wasen't ''The Sasuke Uchiha''

Taking money out of his pocket he sighed when Naruto screamed again.

''A dozen red roses please'' Sasuke stated.

When there was no reply he looked up to see Ino still staring at him with a deadly glare. This is when Sasuke decided to glare back.

''Why are you-?" He was cut off by her voice.

''You don't deserve her.''

Sasuke looked away. ''Its none of your business''

Ino growled.''So its not her BESTFRIENDS BUISNESS?!"

Ino was beyond pissed. How dare he waltz in here and try to buy flowers for Sakura after what he did.

Good thing the only people in the store were him Ino, Mrs. Yamanaka and Naruto.

''Look, I'm sorry, but can I just get the flowers to apologize to Sakura?"

Ino stared at him for a while. A long while.

''She doesn't like red roses'' Ino muttered

''Come again'' Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

''I said she doesn't like red roses'' Ino said louder.

''Then what does she like?''

Sigh ''She likes white roses'' Ino said in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

''Then one dozen white roses with a few Sakura flowers.''

Ino sighed again while going in the back room to get the flowers.

'Why am I helping him?' She asked herself.

Giving Sasuke the requested flowers she whispered. ''Dont hurt her, or the girls and I will make your life a living hell, got that?"

Sasuke smirked. ''Dont worry I won't hurt her again''

He grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him out.

''Oi dobe, wake up were getting chocolates now''

Naruto, who was nursing his pounding head got up excitingly (spelled wrong sorry) and put a blinding smile on his face.

''Yeah chocolate!"

''Not for you idiot, for Sakura.''

Naruto pouted. ''But Sassuuuukkkee''

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Here we go again.

xx

Karin rang the doorbell. While she waited she checked the time on her phone.

'He should be here-' her thoughts were cut short when the door was opened.

''Aaah Karin, I got your text the other day'' A voice greeted her.

Karin smirked, while walking in.

''But I have to ask Karin, how did you do it'' The voice asked.

''Oh that'' She chuckled.''It was easy''

*FLASHBACK*

"Do you really want to have her see these'' Karin held up pictures in front of the raven haired teen.

Sasuke glared at the redhead.

''Trust me Sasuke-kun, I get what I want'' Karin laughed.

"What will it take for you not to show her those?"

Karin laughed again, lifting her mouth to Sasukes ear.

''Sleep with me'' She purred seductively.

The boy shook his head. ''No, somthing else.''

''Awww, that won't do Sasuke-kun'' Karin pouted.'' Just one time, and your girlfriend won't see this picture of you kissing another girl. Oh and if I'm not mistakin, the date in the corner shows that this was after you asked Sakura out''

''You KNOW why I did that'' Sasuke all but yelled.

Sasuke kissed the girl, Momoka or somthing, because she would give him money for Sakuras birthday gift, and Itachi was being a dumbass and wouldn't lend him any money.

''Oh, but I don't think your little ''cherryblossem'' knows, does she?" Karin said eyeing this pictures like they were the most important thing in the world.

''Fine''

Karin was caught off gaurd. She didn't think he'd agree so easily. Soon she smiled her 'bitchy' smile.

''Mkay, come to my house tomorrow night at eight.'' She flipped her hair and walked away.

'Like I said, I get what I want' Karin laughed again to herself.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

''-and that Sakura girl coming over was just a plus, damn I'm good''

''Right you are, anyways what your next step?" The person asked sipping the coke he grabbed during the 'flashback'.

''That my boy... is a secret''

''Well I can't wait''

"Neither can I...Sugitsu''

They both laughed.

''But I can say one thing'' Karin said sipping her tea.

''Whats that?"

Karin laughed again.

''Things will surely get interesting now''

XxX

Yeah, I did it, I'm like so awsomely awsome. Anyways hope that helped the whole Sasuke cheating deal. oh thank you to NIGHTCORE MUSIC for motivating me to finish this chapter, damn I love their music. Ok stay tuned for the next chapter...BoyToy list.

~LoveTherapy


	4. BoyToy List?

A/N: Hi, its another chapter of ''Mistakes''. Thank you to 'Enemy' by: Simon Curtis, for motivating me on his chapter. I actually like the 'Nightcore' version better, buuuuut oh well. Anyways Here you go.

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned this...i'd be rich...and not talking to you.

XxX

Mistakes

BoyToy List?

xx

P.s. Its still Saturday (With the girls,same time as Sasuke)

XX

The sun rose, starting another wonderful day.

Yaaaaawn

Stretch

Tounge click

Tummy rub

...And that's how the day started for our four favorite girls...

Well...actually it started like this...

The sun rose, blinding Sakura.

''Nyaa, I'm blind.'' The pinkette stated, stretching her leg and kicking Ino off the bed.

''Ahh I'm falling!" Ino yelled. Trying to grab the blanket, failing misrabley (I really can't spell today sorry) she landed on a very surprised Tenten.

''H-hey, GET OFF ME FATTIE'' She also yelled, pushing Ino off of her.

''WHO YOU CALLIN' FATTIE, YOU...YOU...ummm.'' The blonde stopped, trying to think of an insult.

''Haha, can't even insult me.''

''SHUT UP, PENGUIN KILLER!" Ino yelled, smirking at her minor acheviment.

Now everyone knows this is a stupid insult...but for Tenten...well, she takes it seriously.

VERY seriously.

.

.

.

Tenten twitched.

Sakura sighed.

Ino smirked.

Hinata snored.

.

.

.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment, as Tenten attacked.

From pulling of the hair, to screams of 'uncle', and Sakuras comment...

''You two are idiots''

Causing a loud ''WHAT?!" to emitt from the girls. Thus pulling Sakura into the fight.

This continued for about 5 minutes until Sakura called quits and pried the other two girls away from eachother. It was hard, but she finally avchieved her goal.

''You girls want some water'' Sakura asked the two who were sweating, and breathing heavily.

''Yea'' was said by both.

''And you Hina-'' She was cut short when she saw Hinata. Tenten and Ino also looked over. Their eyes widening.

She. Was. Still. ASLEEP!?

''How the hell is she still sleep?!" Ino asked.

Tenten nodded. ''I know, after all that noise we made?"

"Well'' Sakura said, half yawning.''You learn somthin' new eveyday''

''Yea but-'' Ino started, but was intturupted by Sakura.

''No buts, let's go downstairs and wait for her to wake up''

The other two nodded and left the room.

Hinata yawned and strerched. She giggled to herself.

''Glad that I could avoid 'that''' Pulling the blanket over her head she went back to sleep.

Yea...because she's just that good.

xx

''Bye girls'' Ino waved to Sakura and Tenten.

''Peace'' Tenten held a peace sign.

"Byebye'' Sakura said drinking coffee.

Ten minutes later Hinata came down with her hair a mess.

''W-wheres Ino?" She asked quietly.

''Oh her...she had to go to the flower shop''

Hinata nodded.

''Soooo'' Tenten drawled with a sly grin ''Shall we start the BoyToy List?"

Sakura rolled her eye before asking...

''Why do you an Ino have to call it that?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Sakura sighed. ''Whatever...so, who's on the list, because I refuse to pick Lee first''

Tenten held up her hands in defeat.

''Fine fine, if you wanna ruin he fun, so be it. Anyways, let's see who's on the list. Hinata?''

Said girl read the sheet out loud.

''K-kankaru, Garaa, K-kiba, Itachi-''

Sakura shook her head. ''Itachi, you want me to try out Itachi...SASUKES BROTHER?!"

Tenten smiled sheepishly. ''Just suggestions, and plus it'll put Sasuke in his place.

Sakura sighed. ''Whatever, go on.''

Hinata continued to read.

''S-s-s-sasori''

''You ok Hinata'' Sakura asked.

Hinata wiggled uncomfortaly in her seat.

''Its j-just t-that he kinda s-s-scares me''

Tenten yawned. ''Fine we'll cross him out'' She took a sharpie and began crossing out his name.

''But what if I want to try him?" Sakura asked.

Tenten didn't look at her while she stopped the sharpie. ''Do you?"

''No, you can cross him out''

Tenten and Hinata sweatdropped.

Hinata took the paper again.

''Deidara,Lee,S-suigetsu, S-shino, and Juugo''

Sakura sighed.

''Mkay, Lee and Sassori are already out 'cause they scare me''

Tenten gasped. ''Lee scares you?!"

''Not like that, Lee scares me because he's...Lee, and Sassori scares me because he's...Sasori.''

"Well that definintly explained things'' Tenten retorted, sarcasim in her voice.

Sakira rolled her eyes.

"Ok'' Hinata said, breaking the silence. ''Who first?"

The rosette put her finger to her chin, in a thinking pose.

''How about...Kiba, he seems less...um what's the word''

"Weird?" Tenten asked.

''I guess you could say that''

''Ok, Kiba it is'' Tenten said standing up and grabbing the phone.

She typed in Kibas number. Three rings later...

''Hello''

''Kiba? Hey, how would you like to go on a date with Sakura?"

''Isn't she goin' out with Uchiha?"

"He cheated, with that Karin bitch''

Sakura desparately clung on to her bubblegum hair.'You HAD to tell him that?' She thought.

''...sooo you in?" Tenten continued.

''Ha, I always knew that Uchiha was an idiot, letting somthing like Sakura go''

''Yep, you and me both think that, plus all of Sakuras friends''

Sakura rolled her eyes. ''Can you please stop being buddy buddy with my 'date'?"

"Oh please, were just talking'' She took her hand off the speaker ''Sooo tonight?"

''Yeah sure, I'll be there at 8, ok?"

''Okay, Sakura will be waiting.''

''Alright bye.''

''Kay see you then.''

She hung up, then turned to Sakura with a grin.

''Shall we get ready?"

Sakura shrugged.

''Whatever''

''Thats the spirit...kinda''

xx

It was 7:00 when he knocked on her door.

It was 7:03 when he bagan to get nervous.

And 7:04 when the door opened. A sight he won't be able to forget.

Her soft locks was up in a messy bun, with hair framing her delicate face. Not too much makeup, but a touch of black eyeliner, and soft pink lipgloss. Her strapless dress was pitch blach and stopped about three inches above her knees, showing off her beautiful creamy legs. There were black ruffles that laid on top of her breast, low, but didn't show to much cleavage. A necklace witch was a silver heart rested on her chest, and her black two inch heels witch strapped across her foot looked cute but comfortable, giving off that sexy look.

''Hellllooooo, earth to Sasuke''

He didn't realize he was lost in his own world, damn this women for looking so hot.

''Uh...hey.'' There he goes stuttering like an idiot again. ''You look nice''

"Thank you Sasuke, now what are you doing here?" Sakura looked annoyed

Sasuke eyed her again, now thinking straight.

''Where are you going?"

"Answer my question.''

''Not until you answer mine?"

''Stubborn bastard.'' Sakura crossed her arms. ''For your informatoin, I'm going on a date.''

Sasukes eyes widened an inch.

''A date?"

''Yes, now what do you want?"

Sasuke shoved the flowers into her hands.

''W-whats this?'' Sakura asked shocked.

''Tch, flowers can't you tell?"

''Bastard, now will you leave, Kiba-kun will be here soon.''

''Dog boy?"

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

''Kiba-kun, get it straight.''

''No.''

''What.''

''You can't go out with him.''

Sakura gaped at Sasuke.

''No?"

''No.'' Sasuke repeated sternly.

The girl at the door fumed with anger.

''You have no right, Sasuke, no right, to tell me not to go out with someone.''

''Hn.''

''Dont you 'hn' me you asshole.''

''Hn.''

''Tch, whatever, your not worth my time.''

''Dont go out with him.''

''And why not.''

''Because.''

''Because?"

''Goddammit women, why won't you let me explain, the whole Karin ordeal?"

Sakura smirked.

''Your really gonna bring that up now?" She said handing him back the flowers.

''Hn.''

''You really are a bastard.''

Both Sasuke and Sakura were suprised when it was Kiba standing there.

Sakura smiled.

''Ah, Kiba-kun, finally, shall we go?"

Kiba smiled back.

''Yeah, we should.''

He looked towards Sasuke with a smirk.

''What...are you jealous, that you lost somthing precious.''

Sasuke clenched his fist, and grind his teeth together.

Sakura tugged on Kibas shirt gently. He turned towards her.

''I...I think we should get going.''

''Yeah, we should.''

The two left Sasuke on the steps, still holding the flowers she returned.

''Fuck.'' He cursed. ''I fucked up again.''

He left the flowers on the steps, while heading back to his car.

"Sooo, I'm guessing, it didn't go so well.''

''Shut up dobe, and follow that car.''

Naruto started the car. He grinned.

''So, your gonna stalk them?"

''Not stalk, observe.''

''Whatever you say teme.'' He responded, shaking his head.

'This could not end well'

XxX

Yeah done. Again, the song 'Enemy' by Simon curtis, helped me this chapter. I made it kind of long for you guys, so be happy! Sorry if it semmed kinda rushed...Stay tuned for the next chapter, 'Ruined Dates?'

-LoveTherapy


	5. Ruined Dates?

(A/N note not too important, may skip if you want)

A/N: Sorry I've had some major writers block, because my damned so called best friend signed me up for CHEERLEADING CAMP, WHAT THE HELL!? Gawd, so I've been busting my butt, we have to bunny hop up 15 goddamn stairs 5 FUCKING TIMES! And then my dude bestfriend is all like ''damn you look hot in that small cheer outfit'' and I'm all ''say that again and I'll chop off our balls and stick 'em in the freezer'' ferserious, I really said that. And he's all like ''your not intimidating anymore with that outfit'' and then my girlie best friend, (AKA, devil who signed me up for this stupid cheer camp, while I could be playing Mortal Kombat and kickin' some real ass), Comes out of nowhere sayin' '' Blahblah cute blahblah boys blahblah bitchy blondes goin' DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL! (insert maniacle laughter) While me and my dude bestie walk away, with anime sweatdrops.

My life is really weird...but I like it that way, esspesially with my two best friends, My girl bestie is one of those shopping addicts, whose main goal is to beat this blonde cheer girl who shes been second place to for years, yeah cliche, I know. My dude bestie is awsome and one of those popular badboys, he just hangs with us because the three of us were childhood besties, awww sweet, I know.

On with the story.

Disclaimer-Hahahahahahahhahhahaha

XxX

Mistakes

Ruined Dates?

xx

-LAST TIME-

''Fuck.'' He cursed. ''I fucked up again.''

He left the flowers on the steps, while heading back to his car.

"Sooo, I'm guessing, it didn't go so well.''

''Shut up dobe, and follow that car.''

Naruto started the car. He grinned.

''So, your gonna stalk them?"

''Not stalk, observe.''

''Whatever you say teme.'' He responded, shaking his head.

'This could not end well'

xx

Ruined Dates?

xx

''So, Tenten didn't really say where we should go so...'' Kiba scratched the back of his head.

Sakura sighed.

''Your right, she didn't plan anything, she kinda just...called you on a wimb''

She sighed again. Kiba looked around his eyes went to his pocket, then a returant next to them.

''I don't have enough money for somthing really expensive, but how about some ramen...if its ok with you of course'' Kiba added the last part hurriedly.

Sakura laughed.

''Yeah its fine Kiba-kun, let's go'' She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the shop.

Kiba blushed when she called him 'Kiba-kun' then he swore he looked like a tomato, when she grabbed his hand. He thought tonight that this should be a good night.

Boy was he wrong.

xx

About ten feet away

''Teme, why so we have to spy on them?"

Sasuke snorted.

''For the last time idiot, we are observing them''

''Like animal planet?"

Only Naruto would be_ that _stupid.

While they sat in the car, Naruto turned on the radio.

''... I'm a barbie girl, In the barbie wor~ld, made of plastic I'm fanta-mpmpmh''

Sasuke cut off the radio, and shoved a balled up piece of paper in his mouth.

Naruto spit out the paper and glared at his best friend.

''WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sasuke 'shhh'ed him.

''We need a plan'' he said, looking towards Sakura and Kiba, who just entered Ichirakus.

Naruto seemed to forget about his anger, when he beamed and climbed to the trunk, succesfully kicking Sasuke in the face. Sasuke growled, but sat quietly nonetheless.

Naruto came back holding a black wig.

''Plan A in motion'' the blonde yelled putting his black wig on. ''Ok phase one, fake waitress.''

''Naruto, a _waitress _is a...'' Sasuke shook his head. ''Nevermind''

His blonde companion left the car. Sasuke looked to the back and found a red wig.

''Only red seriously, tch whatever''

Sasuke yanked on the wig, stuffing his bangs, and his chicken butt hair as neatly as possible. Getting out the car, he strutted into the resturant.

Halfway in, he was stopped by a very pissed off looking girl his age. She was pretty he had to admitt, with her long hip length hair pulled into a low ponytail, and her bang that was parted on one side and reached right on top of her left eye. Light chocolate skin, about 2 inches taller than-

Wait he just remembered why he was here. For Sakura. So why did this girl look beyond pissed?

''You idiot, go to that fucking kitchen and cook, your fucking late''

''Late?" He looked at the girl who seethed with more anger.

''Yes motherfucker now get your lazy gawd damn fucking shit head ass to the kitchen or else.''

He looked at her, damn this girl can cuss, i'd be sad to be her enemy...but right now he was.

He smirked, if she was a fangirl than she can't resist his apology smirk.

''An Uchiha huh, didn't think he'd wair a wig, and red at that, had you mixed up with, kyuske, that bastard is still late'' she sighed. ''Who cares I'm not a airhead fangirl so the smirk wont work, your an uchiha, you should be able to cook at least ramen, so fuck off and cook''

He glared. Hard.

''Awww Uchiha thinks he can scare me, ha, go fuck yourself, or get to the kitchen''

She walked off towards another table.

"Fuck you''

She turned around, obviously hearing the insult. But then she smirked.

She fucking smirked.

''You wish you could'' she countinued to her earlier destination, leaving Sasuke to seeth with anger.

Ok, not only did that conversation hurt his ego, but also his pride. He stalked toward the kitchen and began to cook-

.Fuck.

That girl must've brainwashed him, he didn't come her to cook goddammit. He looked around for Naruto, finding him slaving away at the stove. That girl proboly got to him also.

He walked towards Naruto.

''Hey teme, look at my mad cookin' skills, I added a special touch''

Sasuke was mildly impressed, all he thought Naruto could cook was insant ramen, ever since last month when the oven living room was set aflame, he didn't allow Naruto to touch the stove nor microwave ever again. Hmm looks like people can change.

.

.

.

He takes that back.

When Naruto took the ramen out, he swore he saw it move, and not just because it was soup.

.

.

.

''So dobe, plan A didn't work...what's plan B?" Sasuke questioned after he was done feeling sorry for the poor human who had to devouer Narutos ''creation''

''Wait...you wanted a plan B?''

Sasuke despretly wanted the day to end.

xx

''So...like when are we gonna do phase two?" A girl with short purple hair asked.

''Idk, but I'm to hungry to think anyways'' The girl sighed.

A man with blue and white hair smiled.

''Im up for Ichiraku...how about you two?''

''Yeah Ichiraku sounds good''

''Sure''

xx

"Finally...FOOD!"

''Le gasp-''

''Le gasp?''

''Yes, le gasp, look over there''

''What...omg, there's sushi!"

''No not the damn sushi, Ami, look who's here''

''The very sexy girl, yelling at the redhead dude?"

''Suigetsu you asshole, look closer, its pinky, on a date''

''Your mean Karin''

''But shes not with our Sasuke-kun, so why does it matter''

''Ami, put two and two together''

''Four?"

"I'm working with idiots, but look, its not just that, it looks like she gets over boys quickly''

''That bitch, let's go mess her date up, and show her not to hurt our Sasuke-kun''

"Right, let's go''

The girls scurried off.

Suigetsu was left there alone.

''Got nothin' better to do''

He followed after the girls.

xx

''Are you sure that's edible?"

"Ofcourse it is, I made it''

''Thats why I'm asking''

Sasuke and Naruto were going back and fourth, arguing about if Narutos food was edible. The same girl who told the Uchiha off came in.

''Yo, Uchiha...and dude next to him''

''Naruto, beliv-''

She held up her hand.

''Whatever, go take orders, Uchiha, go to table six, blondie with the wig-''

''How did you-?"

''-table nine''

''But-''

Glare

''Alright, come on teme, oh look, you get Sakuras table''

''Oh your right, table six''

''I was right?, damn I'm good''

''Keep tellin' your self that''

''TEME!"

''Yeah, yeah, whatev-is that Karin?"

''Oh it is, and shes headed towards Sakura-chans table''

Sasuke began to walk over there, before the blonde pulled him back.

''The hell Naruto?"

Naruto smirked.

''I wanna see where this goes''

Sasuke sighed.

This _definintly_ cannot be good.

xx

''So Akamaru really peed on Naruto'' Sakura asked giggling

''Yeah, I mean I would to if Naruto called be retarted'' Kiba said smiling

''So why did Naruto call him re-''

She was cut short when a hand slamed down on the table.

''I see the pink bitch moves on fast''

''Karin? Ami? What do you guys want?"

''Were here to show you not to mess with our Sasuke-kun''

Kiba smirked and looked at Karin.

''What did Sakura do, he's the one who cheated on her with a fullblown slut, AKA you''

''You doggie piece of shit''

''You know if I hit you, it wouldn't be considered hitting a girl-''

''You little-''

''-esspesially with those man hands of yours'' Sakura finished for kiba

He spoke again while smiling.

''Oh and let's not forget Ami, you've gotta give props on those bit foot feet-''

''-Oh yes, yes but let's not forget about Karins hair, seriously-''

Sakura stopped, and looked up at Karin, before finishing her sentence.

''-Did you just feel like brushing one side, or are you just that naturally ugly?"

Sakura smirked, and looked at Kiba who was offering a high five, she kindly returned it.

Karin was pissed, beyond pissed. By now the whole resturant was looking at them, some laughing while others, no wait, they were all laughing. Ami looked at her feet.

''Do I really have big feet?"

Karing roughly grabbed Sakuras forearm.

''You fucking bitch, your going to fucking pay!"

She pulled her arm back, and balled her hand into a fist.

Kiba smirked, when he saw who was behind her.

Karin was about to let her fist go when a man grabbed her looked up and glared at the redhead.

''Who the hell do you think you are asshole?" she growled.

Sasuke took off his wig

''Sasuke-kun?" Ami and Karin gasped.

''Get out and never come back'' he hissed.

The girls winked seductively at him.

''Ok Sa-su-ke-kun, then why don't we come to your house instead, you are a good fucker'' Karin mused.

Sakuras eyes blurred with tears, but she furiously wiped them away, before standing.

''Kiba-kun, let's go, this date was ruined by two whores and a bastard''

Sakura walked around Sasuke, the girls and Naruto (not knowing it was Naruto) to the front door. She ignored the calls of Sasuke. Kiba followed after her. But before he left, he stopped next to Sasuke.

''Why can't you just stay out of her life, you messed up ok, stop breaking her heart over and over''

Sasuke let go of Karin.

Why the hell can't he do things right?

xXx

(A/N Mildly important)

A/N:Ok sorry I've been so late, I made this longer than the others to make up for girl with black hair who told Sasuke off will be seen again, that's why I gave her kinda a longer part than , the ending was kind of rushed, Oh Yeah, and I'm serious about the cheerleading camp thing. Its really fustrating. Oh yeah, and its not like a sleep away camp, if your wondering. But yeah, hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter... More Dates, Fun? (I know, bad title sorry)

-LoveTherapy


	6. Ruined DatesFun?

A/N: School...you do the math. Get it get it? Yeah, I'm a total loser...yawn...I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK! We just had to move...I feel like a loner. Oh, but science is so fun...WE MADE STUFF EXPLODE, HA! Some seltzer tablet experiment...Anyways, new chapter, uh yeah...it'll be long to make up for my absence.

Disclaimer- Because for real...who wouldn't want to own Naruto?

xXx

Last Time

''Kiba-kun, let's go, this date was ruined by two whores and a bastard''

Sakura walked around Sasuke, the girls and Naruto (not knowing it was Naruto) to the front door. She ignored the calls of Sasuke. Kiba followed after her. But before he left, he stopped next to Sasuke.

''Why can't you just stay out of her life, you messed up ok, stop breaking her heart over and over''

Sasuke let go of Karin.

Why the hell can't he do things right?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Narutos Car)(7:21 p.m)(Normal P.O.V.)

Sasuke glared at the floor of the car.

'What the hell is wrong with me!'

''Teme?"

'Wait...its not my fault really'

''Teeemmeeee"

'Karins the one who started the whole ordeal'

"Sasuke"

'Yeah, Karins fault...flowers won't work either on Sakura...damn that woman'

"SASUKE"

'Always having me go to great lengths just to-' Sasukes thoughts were inturuppted by an upset Naruto.

"SASUKE UCHIHA SO HELP ME IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME, I WILL TURN THIS CAR INTO AN ALLY, STRIP YOU NAKED, KICK YOU OUT AND CALL ALL OF MY SLUTTY EX GIRLFRIENDS AND TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE!"

''Slutty exes...?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

''Karin, Ami, and Yuno.''

Sasuke cringed at that thought. Yuno was the worse, one day he woke in the middle of the night and found the silver haired girl trying to take his shirt off. He put a restraining order on her...

She broke it three times.

He looked over to see Naruto, glaring at him, and threatining to turn the steering wheel into a nearby he sill risked it...

"Hn"

Naruto turned back to the road and sighed. "Me and the boys-''

"The boys and I" Sasuke corrected

Naruto scowled.

"Whatever...we came up with a plan"

This spiked Sasukes intrest alittle.

"A plan?"

By the time Sasuke asked, they were pulling into Narutos driveway.

"My parents are out of town for a week...some A-rank meeting"

"A-rank meeting?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"Yeah...my parents made it up, its like, however hard they predict the meeting to be, like how stubborn there...umm...person will be, they rate it D, C, B, A, or S-rank."

"Why did S come in so suddenly?"

"Hell if I know"

Sasuke sighed. By now they were already in Narutos room.

"And what's up with the person thing...do you not know his name?"

"Is it client?"

"Hell if I know"

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "Then why did you...ugh nevermind"

Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever...sooo this plan hmm?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sakuras house)(7:23 p.m)(Normal P.O.V)

"Well that was a complete fail" Sakura sulked

Ino sat on the couch watching a movie, while Tenten and Hinata concoled the pinkette.

The blonde of the room waved her hand as if to dismiss the matter.

''Who cares...you've got like ten other hot boys to choose from''

''Well at least Kiba was nice...we ended up getting pizza down the street and he drove me home''

Ino wasent payin attention, she was too busy watching Twilight.

''Dont you just think Edward Cullen is one hot piece of meat, I mean just _look _at that chest...oh god it _sparkles_''

Sakura growled and threw a green hearted pillow at her...it hit her in the head.

Ino jumped up off the couch and pointed menicingly at the 'pillow hauler'

"THIS MEANS WAR!" She screamed, picking up an eggshellwhite king sise pillow, she threw it at Sakura.

Succesfully nailed her in the face.

The girl quietly placed her tea on the table. Slowly standing, pulling the thrown pillow with her. Growling a deathly ''Ino-pig'' she looked up only to be met with another pillow.

This time falling on her butt. Ino was already on then floor laughing her ass off. Holding her stomach in the process, wiping stray tears with her finger.

When she was finally composed she opened her eyes.

Bad idea.

There, standing before her was her best friend with a dangerous aura. Ino froze before rolling away, a pillow crashing down harshley where she had recently been.

The blonde panicked and started to shout.

''PLEASE IM SORRY, I DONT WANNA BE MURDERED BY A PILLOW!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Narutos house (7:32 p.m) (Sasukes P.O.V.)

As I stepped into Narutos house, I instantly covered my nose as reflex. Naruto is quite know for his...messiness, and the smell.

Sasuke was suprised to find his place clean.

(Time skip) (7:56) (Normal P.O.V.)

"So that's the plan?"

"Yup'' Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded slowly. ''Ok''

Naruto stood.

''Well, I heard No talking that they would start early tomorrow,let's get some sleep.''

Sasuke rolled over on the floor.

''Why don't you sleep up here?" questioned Naruto.

The raven haired boy didn't move.

''Thats gay''

Naruto gaped at his back.

''But...but the girls sleep in the same bed alot''

Sasukes eye twitched-not that Naruto could see it-and this time he rolled over.

''I recall you saying something about that being _sexy_''

The entergetic boy on the bed pulled the blanket over his head.

"Well'' he started ''it was in _your_ playboy magazine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Sakura awoke to girlish highschool giggles.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked over to find Ino staring at a piece of paper.

The pinkette rose from the bed. Creepily stalking, then looking over her shoulder. The paper read...

Kiba-Sexy dog lover.-Pick up-Sunday (a check next to his name)

Kankuro-Could be hotter-Park-Monday

Shino-Bug weirdo-The lake-Tuesday

Deidara-Sexy hairstyle stealer-In front of theater-Wednesday

Suigetsu-Those abs-Music store-Thursday

Juugo-The cutest baby face-Green Leaf restaurant-Friday

Itachi-Sasukes Brother, And very yummy-His house-Saturday

Sasori-A last resort, You just wanna run your fingers in that god like hair-His house-Sunday

...

Sakura blushed at the last one. Ok maybe she could give Sasori a chance.

Ino smirked slyly without Sakura noticing. She then raised her hand in the air dramaticly and pointed to Kankuro.

She looked up towrds the startled girl, red and holding her breath, Ino almost laughed at the sight.

''So...come on''

Sakura looked confused.

''What are we about to do?"

Out of nowhere two hands rested on each of her shoulders.

Tenten and hinata smiled widely.

''Our dating montauge of course''

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto smiled.

Neji smirked.

''I managed to see the paper when she dropped it in the hall...reckless, troublesome woman''

Shikamaru held a piece of paper...

Kiba-Sexy dog lover.-Pick up-Sunday (a check next to his name)

Kankuro-Could be hotter-Park-Monday

Shino-Bug weirdo-The lake-Tuesday

Deidara-Sexy hairstyle stealer-In front of theater-Wednesday

Suigetsu-Those abs-Music store-Thursday

Juugo-The cutest baby face-Green Leaf restaurant-Friday

Itachi-Sasukes Brother, And very yummy-His house-Saturday

Sasori-A last resort, You just wanna run your fingers in that god like hair-His house-Sunday

Sasuke seethed with anger. How the hell is she getting over him so easily?

Neji cleared his throat.

''This changes plans incredibly''

Shikamaru nodded, agreeing.

''I belive we have the upper hand''

Narutos grin widened.

''You ready teme?"

Sasuke glared at him. Soon it formed into a smirk.

''Yeah, I'm definintly getting her back''

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Monday

Kankuro...

Sakura stood in the park awaiting her date. She checked the time on her phone.

6:32

She's been waiting more than 45 minutes...

That man has been keeping her waiting since 5:25. She yawned. Standing here is hurting her feet. She sat on the wooden bench.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elsewhere...

Kankuro sat tied up, his flowers that he prepared crushed on the ground. Before him stood Naruto.

The blonde scratched the back of his head.

''Sorry dude...this is for Sasuke''

Kankuro tried to reply, but ducktape covered his mouth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I TOTALLY GOT STOOD UP!" The girl came into the house flailing her arms around, openly expressing her anger.

Ino cringed.

''What!?"

When Sakura nodded, Ino was furious.

''I TOLD THAT ASS TO BE THERE ON TIME!"

Hinata and Tenten sighed.

'This'll be a long day'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto typed on his phone.

_'Date one ruined'_

-The ramen king

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru shook his head at the ridiculus signature.

He announced that Neji was next.

Sasuke nodded and smirked.

His phone buzzed and he showed it to the others.

_'I don't think we need to ruin Shinos date...he's creepy enough'_

The three shared a look.

''Guess you get to sit this one out Hyuuga''

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: So very important...

Sooooo sorry, a lot of things happened and yeah so sorry school started up again and...yeah. And other things...but you don't need to be concered with that. Anyway next chapter with be up...proboly in a couple of weeks though, sorry. -Throws cookies- Sowwy :'( Next chapter...Finally the chaos is over...I'm bad at chapter titles hehehe -sweatdrop-

~LoveTherapy


End file.
